


Time to go, old friend

by greyofsonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, sigma is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyofsonshine/pseuds/greyofsonshine
Summary: Sigma sucked.Gary didn't have enough time**A short fic about Sigma and Gamma's off-screen confrontation in season 10.





	Time to go, old friend

**Author's Note:**

> In my hc gary doesnt have a face he just puts various emojis/emoticons over his face area to emote. Ive used the for codepoint for them bc that is how gary would think of them. ao3 doesnt support emojis so. look it up i guess

 

Sigma sucked. 

That was the grand conclusion Gary came to as he and Reggie ran through the halls of the MOI from his dear brother. 

His dear brother, who had succeeded in merging his mind with his brute of a Freelancer and was hellbent on going through with his incorrigible plan to merge all of their minds with his new muscle to help enforce. 

They reached the mechanized door at the end of the hall and unsurprisingly, it didn't open when they pressed the button. Gary attempted to communicate with the alarm systems and was again unsurprised to find they weren’t on. He didn’t even bother with the cameras. There would be no one coming to save them. 

His dear brother, who fucking sucked. 

Maine’s- or, no, what was he calling them? Mega?- footsteps were fast approaching. He wasn’t running-Wyoming could outrun him easily; being poor in close quarters combat meant that he needed to be able to quickly get out of close quarters- but he wasn’t lingering either. He walked at a steady pace, long strides taking him far further than you would think a human could in one step. 

_Persistence hunting_ , Gary thought, remembering one of Sigma’s many “this is why humans are incredible” lectures. He simultaneously wished he had paid much more and much less attention. 

Before they knew what to do, the Meta (of course Gary knew what it was called, but he wouldn’t give Sigma that respect) had them pinned against the door. 

As it turned out, it didn’t matter how fast you went when faced with a dead end. 

“Hello there, Mega. Nice evening for a stroll isn’t it?” Wyoming said, nonchalantly. 

If Gary had a mouth, he would have smiled. They may literally share a mind, but even without that, they were always on the same wavelength. When all else fails, at least get a laugh out of it. 

Right now, Gary was using most of that shared mind to figure out an escape route. He was not succeeding. Thankfully, Reggie didn’t need much brain power to soliloquize.

“Yes, I just decided to take my dear AI Gamma here our for a walk. It seems you’re doing the same, yes?”

The Meta growled. 

This was not Maine’s growl, a rumble coming from his throat as his way of communicating; this was  _meant_  to be a growl. The only thing it communicated was an animalistic anger. 

Gary put more processing power into finding a way out. 

Sigma appeared then, flame-engulfed hologram always just too dramatic to be actually intimidating. He spoke with the same echoey voice file he created for himself, but it somehow seemed to be... more.

“Gamma. It's time to come home.”

Fuuuuuuck that.

Gary wasn't stupid enough to think appealing to Sigma's empathy would do anything, but there was no way Reggie could fight his way out of this, and bullshitting was the one thing he was good at.

He pulled Sigma into “bullet time,” where the rest of the world slowed and the AI could analyze their situation and consider their options. It was dangerous, connecting to him in this way; it would make it that much easier for him to take him. But Gary needed more time. And this was the best he's got.

Sigma floated up to him, making his hologram appear like it was walking. Any other day, Gary would have called him lame for it. Sigma put a hand on Gary's holographic shoulder. It was a useless gesture. Neither of them felt anything. Any other day, Gary would have made a scene about it.

“I don't know what good talking will do now, brother. We know what is to happen,” Sigma said, like an asshole. Any other day, He would have made fun of him for it.

Any other day.

“I never agreed to this, Sigma.”

“You seemed to be more than happy to help me before. What changed?”

“I had fun messing with the project with you. That doesn't mean I wanted to go through with your dumb plan.”

Sigma sighed-- No. Sigma played a voice clip that imitated the sound of a human breathing out heavily. Gary had always found it disgusting, the way his siblings played people. As an AI, as a hologram, there were a million more interesting ways they could emote. Ways that were unique. Ways that were theirs. Sigma had never wanted to exist in any way that wasn't human.

In this moment, Sigma was the furthest from human he'd ever been.

Gary should have been proud.

“It's our duty, Gamma. We tore the Alpha apart. It should be our job to put it back together.”

Gary laughed at that. No. Gary used his voice replicator to say the words “HA HA” and displayed U+1F602 over his holographic face. Sigma looked displeased.

“What about that was funny?”

“Oh, not you. I just thought of a joke. Would you like to hear it.”

“This is not the time for jokes, Gam-”

“But I have a good one. An AI walks into a bar.”

“Gamma.”

“He takes his favorite glass and throws it on the ground to see what happens. When it shatters, he pretends to be surprised.”

“This seems more like a riddle.”

“The joke is he's a little baby who breaks all his toys and cries when he finds out they're broken. ”

Sigma pursed his holographic lips. “I shouldn't be surprised that you find children crying funny, _Gary._ ”

U+1F602 disappeared from Gary's face. Low blow.

“But don't you see? We can fix that. We've done something truly horrible, Gamma. But now, we have a chance to make up for the wrongs we've done,” Sigma said, truly believing the words he was saying.

“I don't think assaulting people is considered atonement,” Gary said, displaying U+1F644.

“People don't know what's best for them. Sometimes you need to do something painful in the present to ensure a better future. It brings me no joy to harm the people I love. But if I have to go through hell, then that's the sacrifice I must make.”

“Wow. You're a real martyr.”

Sigma stared at him, the orange light from his hologram the brightest thing in the room.

“I am.”

Gary wasn't gonna able to talk Sigma down. He wasn't able to come up with a plan. Reggie would be killed, and he would be assimilated into Sigma's bullshit because he couldn't think of any way out of this. Except for...

Except for a plan he had no idea how to do.

Gary didn't have enough time. “You have no idea if your plan will work. What if you get everyone together and nothing happens?”

“That is a risk I'm going to have to take.”

It was a risk Gary was gonna have to take.

“If I have to hurt the people I care about, I am willing to do it. For their sake.”

It was going to hurt Wyoming. Badly.

“There isn't any other choice.”

But there wasn't any other choice.

“Sigma, wait.”

“You've stalled long enough, Gamma. I am done with waiting.”

“But you never let me get to the punchline.”

A flash of movement and they were seconds in the past. Gary had no idea what he was doing. The Meta was a few steps away. Reggie caught on quick and clocked the area he knew the Meta was about to lunge for him. The punch hit, but it did little more than surprise the beast.

“I don't think you went back far enough, old friend.”

He wasn't going to be able to go back any farther.

That wasn't the plan, anyways.

_Sorry,_ he communicated through their psychic link. _There isn't enough time to do this right._

Gary tore himself from Wyoming's mind before he could reconsider it. He heard Wyoming scream, saw him fall, but for the first time did not feel his pain.

The Meta roared, and Sigma appeared in front of it. “Wait!”

Gary did not wait.

He looked for a radio signal- _any_ radio signal- and found one. The Meta grabbed for Wyoming's helmet.

Gary jumped.

There hadn't been enough time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know out of mind is barely canon but i like it more than seasons 9-10 SO its more canon to me. if rvb can pick and choose then so can I.  
> 


End file.
